


El Que Vende Palabras

by ebyf13



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, General Mario's Saga, Kingbooigi, Light Romance, M/M, Mediterranean, Nintendo - Freeform, One-Shot, Small Towns
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/ebyf13
Summary: [EDITANDO...]Con risas que resonaban de ambos, Luigi con la mano sacudiéndose se despidió para así proseguir a paso dando hacia el pueblo donde tenía su puesto. Boo también arreó su caballo y se dispuso ir en dirección contraria. Luego de ya estar cerca de la frontera, sus pensamientos le hicieron nacer un sonrojo efímero en sus mejillas. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de esfumar esos pensamientos extraños, maldiciendo por ese chico que era ahora culpable de ese afán de tenerlo en brazos.
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi
Kudos: 9





	El Que Vende Palabras

Luigi era como se llamaba. No por fe ni por bautismo o acierto de su madre. Era el nombre que tuvo que largar el forro para buscarlo hasta encontrarlo y vestirse con él. Su oficio era vender palabras. Recorría el país desde las regiones más altas y friolentas hasta las costas más calientes y bajas, instalándose en pueblitos, ferias o mercados donde con solo cuatro palos, un toldo para protegerlo del sol con la lluvia, y un lienzo escribía la información necesaria para atender a su clientela. No era de mucha importancia pregonar su mercaría, porque de tanto caminar de un lado para el otro, todos lo conocían. Existieron las almas de buenos corazones que le hacían el favor de aguardarlo en sus casas de un año para el otro y cuando aparecía por las aldeas con su atado bajo el brazo hacían la cola frente a su tenderete.

Vendía a precios justos. Por cinco monedas entregaba versos sacados de su memoria, por siete mejoraba la calidad del soñar, por nueve escribía cartas de amor, por doce inventaba insultos para los enemigos más despiadados. Por supuesto que vendía cuentos, pero no solamente cuentos de hadas. Sus relatos eran su aventura para llegar a este punto de que al menos podía ganarse un poco la vida y escapar de la pobreza, recitadas de manera corrida y sin saltarse ningún detalle. Siempre en cada lugar se encontraba gente que deseaba oírlo y apreciar el increíble talento que tenía con la poesía. Se decía que por cincuenta monedas regalaba una palabra secreta para matar la melancolía. No era la misma para todos por supuesto, simplemente para evitar las falacias.

Nacido en el rincón más pobre de la nación. Aguantando hambre y fatiga de los siglos y tocar enterrar a varios hermanos menores durante los fuertes períodos de sequía, quedando él solo con su hermano mayor Mario, y ahí es cuando cayó en cuenta que pronto su alma sería la próxima. Con la promesa de que volvería para sacarlos de la crisis, echó andar como sus piernas lo aguantarían por las llanuras en dirección al mar. Encontrándose familias en el camino, intentando mostrar alegría saludaba amablemente y se las devolvían, pero con el paso del tiempo muchos cayeron o tuvieron que soltar sus pertenencias, ya que el peso no les permitía seguir avanzando. No obstante, Luigi mantuvo el valor, con su sudor en la frente finalmente había arribado las primeras aclamadas zonas marítimas. Finos hilos de agua casi imposibles de ver, que alimentaba una rica vegetación y qué más adelante se volverían en riachuelos enteros, para encontrar el océano.

Se había salvado la vida. Es cuando fue visible el descubrimiento de Luigi que iba a ser un hombre que llevaría como única compañía las palabras.

Al llegar a una aldea con proximidad a la costa, el viento le aventó a sus pies una hoja de periódico arrancada. Con curiosidad, tomó el papel quebrado y estuvo un rato observándolo sin adivinar su uso. En realidad fue más curiosidad que timidez. Notó de cerca a un hombre con cabellos cortos pero dorados como el oro, su piel cubierta de escamas y verdosa. Llevaba como vestidos capas rojas para cubrirse del sol, al parecer estaba lavando a su caballo en el mismo charco turbio donde el castaño apagaba su sed.

 **—¿Qué es esto?—** Le preguntó.

 **—La página deportiva del periódico.—** Replicó el hombre rubio sin dar muestras de asombro ante la ignorancia del chico.

La respuesta le había dejado atónito pero no quiso mostrar descaro y tuvo la necesidad de inquirir el significado de aquellos textos estampados.

**—Son palabras, niño. Ahí dice que el Fulgencio dejó inconsciente al MCKoopa en el tercer round.—**

Y ahí es cuando Luigi se enteró de que las palabras no tenían límites de uso. Cualquiera obtenía el derecho a usarlas con la capacidad de adueñarse de ellas y comerciarlas a su gusto. Consideró su situación y el negocio salió al aire, que con poco tiempo ya recibía un pequeño salario mínimo. Logró con esa plata pagarle al brujo de la ciudad para que le enseñara a escribir y leer. También con lo que le sobraba era capas de comprarse un diccionario y capturar cada palabra con su dicho concepto en especial, partiendo desde la A hasta la Z. Después de haber visto suficiente lo tiró al mar, debido a que no quería estafar a las personas con palabras ya envasadas.

**—¿Cómo te llamas, niño?—**

**—Luigi ¿Y el tuyo?—** Mostró una curva cálida en sus labios.

 **—Peasley...—** De su interior nació un extraño cariño hacia esa pobre inocencia.

Años después, terminaron como seres muy cercanos. Se hacían favores cuando más se necesitaban. Con el tiempo, el fontanero conoció al compadre de su amigo Peasley que tenía como nombre Deambert. Era agradable, al menos tenía personas con quien desahogar su esperanza.

Se encontraba bajo su humilde puesto atendiendo a un anciano con argumentos para solicitar una pensión, cuando unos traquidos de caballo y gritos azotaron el vecindario. Se trataba del Coronel Bowser dando un mensaje con sus jinetes. Una nube de polvo cubría toda la calle donde se encontraba el chico. Las gallinas y los perros desaparecían junto con las mujeres y sus hijos cargados en brazos, hasta no quedar ni una alma en el lugar, solo la de Luigi quién no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

En lo que salió un hombre mucho más alto y esbelto con cabellera albina y ropas legendarias. Unos oscurecidos ojos sin vida tenían unas pupilas marcadas de color morado como si fuese a marcador. Ellas miraron con destello al joven confundido.

 **—A ti te busco.—** Le gritó señalándolo con su látigo y el nombrado no tuvo ni tiempo de siquiera tibutear algo cuando dos hombres más lo mandaron al suelo, amarrando sus piernas y brazos y como saco de papas. Lo colocaron en el bulto de la bestia del autoritario. El degenerado les ordenó a ambos hombres que se marcharan lo más pronto posible, ya que él mismo se encargaría del muchacho. Los dos caballeros sin oponerse, tomaron rumbo hacia las colinas.

Horas más tarde, Luigi no tuvo opción pero con los nervios comiéndolo vivo agarró sueño mientras estaba siendo raptado por aquel extraño, que por alguna extraña razón no lograba parar de observarlo como dormía, era interminable la acción de verlo en su cabeza.

Dieron ascenso los murmullos de la noche en aquel campo desconocido. Luigi al fin habría abierto los ojos y pudo distinguir unos ojos impacientes de su supuesto secuestrador, arrodillado a su lado con una lumbre.

 **—Por fin despiertas hombre.—** Le pasó una cantimplora para que él recuperara fuerzas con el líquido vital.

 **—¿¡Qué hice mal!?—** Exclamó el pobre con escalofríos en su columna.

 **—¡Tranquilo pueblerino!... El Coronel te necesita.—** Rodó los ojos. Entonces se levantó y lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo de la carpa y bajo la luz de las estrellas ambos caminasen a rededor de otras parecidas, iluminadas por las brazas de las fogatas. De verdad el mayor no lograba quitarse la manía de verlo tanto.

 **—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—** Se hizo el seco.

 **—Luigi, ¿Y tú?—** A causa del extraño roze de ambas manos, había ganado comodidad, por lo que optó en sonreírle con confianza a modo de respuesta.

**—... Solo dime Boo.—**

**—Ok, señor Boo.—** No quitó su mueca al caminar.

Llegando ambos en el extremo del campamento, una enorme tienda con diferencia a las demás mostraba una silueta de gran tamaño, sabiéndose que ahí estaba el hombre más temido del país. Luigi no fue capaz de verle el rostro pero si la apariencia de un lagarto enorme, con cuernos afilados en ciertas partes del cuerpo y reforzados por el metal de su armadura, mostrando años del follaje y la sombra de ser un bandido, pero con humildad su guardián soltó el agarre del pequeño que este solo dio unos tenues pasos con un poco de inseguridad hasta poder percibir mejor al Coronel.

**—¿Eres el que vende palabras?—**

**—Para servirle.—** Balbuceó optando en la penumbra para seguir viéndolo mejor.

El Coronel Bowser se puso de pie y las luces de todas las antorchas presentes lo alumbraron por completo. Luigi dio a conocer uno de la especie Koopa pero de enorme tamaño que contenía en su mirada unos ojos de puma. Supo que estaba al frente del hombre más solo del mundo.

**—Quiero ser presidente.—**

Con esas palabras el joven entendió los motivos de ese secuestro. No era tan difícil, pero sabía que tendría que sorprenderlo en todo para que él ganase fama, así mismo también para consiguiese el corazón de la Princesa que todos hablaban y de que él tanto estaba enamorado. De lo contrario, tal vez su frágil cuerpo sería asesinado ahí mismo en ese campamento. Era menos complicado aceptar esa propuesta sin rodeos y comenzar su búsqueda de los argumentos exquisitos para un discurso presidencial. Más varias semanas de entrenamiento gladiador extra, más el tiempo que duró, Luigi estuvo en un escritorio eliminando y agregando, borrando y tiñendo...

Vigilado de cerca por el guardián de pinta malcriada.

Aquel varón adúltero de pelos blancos, era el que no recordaba el significado de los deseos carnales hasta este momento. El que tenía bien escondido ese fetiche hacia los pobres desamparados y raquíticos como Luigi. No detenía sus impulsos de interponérsele en su camino, y agradecía que el Coronel Bowser le reclamaba a cada rato que debía poner ojo pelao' al amo de las palabras. Así aprovechaba su tarea para conocerlo a detalle y no extraviar su visión hambrienta de esas piernas de caminate y sus curvas virginales.

Con lo poco que sabía en una hoja de papel había dado los toques finales y le dio señas a su acompañante temporal que lo desatara para mostrárselo.

 **—¿¡Qué carajos dice ahí!?—** Preguntó el Coronel por último.

**—¿No sabes leer?—**

**—Lo que yo sé hacer es la guerra.—**

El italiano bufó por lo bajo y nuevamente con el papel en sus manos. Luigi le leyó como tres veces para que el responsable del pedido se lo grabase de memoria. Cuando terminó, vio la emoción en los rostros de toda la tropa e incluso del señor Boo que se juntaron para escucharlo. Los ojos del Coronel Bowser brillaban de gozo imaginando que con esas palabras, el sillón presidencial y el corazón de la princesa sería suyo. Decidió cobrarle 100 monedas, en lo que el dinero fue entregado le ordenó al comandante Boo que lo dejase libre cerca de la aldea donde había sido encontrado.

Una alegría invadía el corazón del amante de las palabras, que iba montado en la parte trasera del caballo acompañado por ese hombre albino de ojos extraños.

 **—Hiciste un buen trabajo...—** Pronunció el Boo.

 **—Espero que tenga suerte en motivar a los ciudadanos, tengo fe en él.—** Comentó con esperanza el chico que se dedicó a observar la pradera amarillenta donde ellos cabalgaban. Entonces para no caerse, con el viento soplando en sus cabellos puso sus brazos alrededor de las caderas del mayor para evitar darse de boca. No tardó el jinete en sobresaltarse y que las emociones se le pusieran al límite. Había ansiado ese contacto de nuevo durante todos esos días que estuvo apresándolo.

Ya estaban a unos metros del pueblo, con rapidez Luigi se bajó del animal y se dispuso a echar camino para llegar pronto a poner su puesto. Pero la voz ronca del guardián lo detuvo en seco, se sintió interesado, ya que el tono de voz parecía sonar nervioso.

 **—¿¡Y-ya te vas!? D-digo yo...—** Obvio estaba tratando de siempre verse intimidante, pero fue un fracaso.

Por última vez, Luigi volteo a verlo y le sonrió mostrando los dientes.

**—¡Puedes venir a mi puesto cuando quieras!—**

**—¿¡E-enserio!?—** En sus adentros nunca se había sentido tan cautivado. Las últimas veces eran por adueñarse de otras tierras y espantar a los habitantes, pero esta vez era diferente.

 **—¡Sí! Pero recuerda que tienes que pagarme por cada palabra.—** Bromeó.

Con risas que resonaban de ambos, Luigi con la mano sacudiéndose se despidió para así proseguir a paso dando hacia el pueblo donde tenía su puesto. Boo también arreó su caballo y se dispuso ir en dirección contraria. Luego de ya estar cerca de la frontera, sus pensamientos le hicieron nacer un sonrojo efímero en sus mejillas. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de esfumar esos pensamientos extraños, maldiciendo por ese chico que era ahora culpable de ese afán de tenerlo en brazos.


End file.
